Dragons and Virgins
by Mishelledor23
Summary: Kagome has been kidnapped by Ryujin, the immensely powerful demon lord of the East with a taste for virgin women. Inuyasha is determined to rescue her- no matter what the consequences may be. Rated for language, lemon and dark themes!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, but any original characters do. I encourage you to check out the fic "Every Dog Has His Day" by Fei4 as it is what inspired this story. Plagiarism is absolutely not my intention, so if anyone feels that's what I've done, please let me know!

* * *

Sango hugged her friend one more time.

"Are you sure this is alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Of course," Kagome answered. It was bound to be helpful in the long run, Sango's village was rife with the bones of demons that could be used to make weapons and armour and they needed plenty of those in the battles to come. Inuyasha had declined to go, insisting he and Kagome needed to pursue the shard Kagome sensed to the east. Shippo had opted to go with Sango and Miroku, figuring it was the safest place to be. Kagome wouldn't admit it, but she was happy for any excuse to have some alone time with her hanyou, even if most of it was spent bickering. Even when he was bugging the hell out of her, she was still happy to be with him. Sometimes, when it was just the two of them, he'd drop the gruff act and show her moments of introspection and even tenderness. She was endlessly fascinated by him, always wanting to know more. Only weeks earlier, he'd confessed to her that he hated his ears. Kagome of course, adored them but hearing him say it, she had to admit she understood his point; it was hard to be taken seriously as a warrior when you had cute fuzzy ears ruining the effect. Naturally she had reached out and stroked one, earning an adorable huffy face but no protests.

"Keh," Inuyasha said, "be back in Kaede's village in seven days' time. Don't die." Miroku smiled, recognizing Inuyasha's roundabout way of expressing concern. The group piled onto Kirara's back and waved their goodbyes, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

"Let's go." He knelt so she could climb onto his back. Kagome always had to rein in her eagerness when he did this. So, she climbed on, pressing her body against his and hanging on tight. Inuyasha took off at a run and leapt into the air. Kagome sighed with elation, these jumps felt like short bursts of flight to her and she loved them.

Unseen by her, Inuyasha's cheeks were pink. Maybe, _maybe,_ he was showing off. Just a little. After all, those happy noises she made when they flew together were the best part of his day.

Their journey took them the eastern mountain range. Inuyasha stopped so they could make camp before venturing into the harsh, rocky terrain. Kagome slid off his back, in one well-practiced move.

"Get a fire started, I'll go see what I can catch for dinner."

"Ok, don't be long!" She said cheerfully. Inuyasha only grunted before running off.

Kagome hummed to herself as she worked. She was in a ridiculously good mood, just because she got to spend a week with Inuyasha. What would her friends think? Sometimes she felt a little bad about the negative image she'd carelessly painted of him, words thrown out in anger. She hadn't said anything untrue, Inuyasha _was_ rude and possessive and jealous and beat up any man that tried to put the moves on her. But how could she tell her friends about Inuyasha's troubled past and demon-instincts? How could she make them understand his heart? Even if they ever met him (Kami help her if that ever happened), he wasn't likely to make a good impression. Had Inuyasha ever made a good first impression on someone? She wondered.

Yes actually, Kagome realized, by one of the most unlikely people on earth; her mother. It still struck Kagome as miraculous that Mama was so understanding about the situation. Kagome tried to downplay the danger she was almost always in, but Mama wasn't stupid. It didn't help that she needed to stock up on medical supplies every time she came home. But Mama always had everything ready with a smile and a gentle inquiry as to how Inuyasha was doing. Apparently, what had taken Kagome weeks of his constant company to see, Mama had known after only a few short meetings; Inuyasha was the epitome of a diamond in the rough. Kagome smiled. It could also be that Mama was nice to everyone.

Her pleasant thoughts were ruined by the sudden cold wind that whipped through the clearing. The sky flashed with lightning and Kagome could have sworn she glimpsed an immensely large undulating body making his way through the clouds. Towards her. The wind became a funnel that came down like a shot, landing with such force, Kagome was thrown backwards onto her bottom.

The dust cleared to reveal an imposing figure, dressed in fine armour and robes with a pattern of ocean waves. At least six feet tall, he towered over her. Green hair tied back in a tight ponytail revealed delicately pointed ears and no question that he was not human. Half his face was covered in shiny blue scales and his yellow eyes were ancient and wicked. Fangs glinted in his arrogant smirk. And no wonder, his demonic aura rivaled that of Sesshomaru's. Kagome gulped.

* * *

Inuyasha finished off the boar in one swipe. Perfect! The beast had been easy enough to find, easy to kill and would feed them for two days. Now just to lug the stupid thing back to camp. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed in the sky. A freak storm? Inuyasha looked up and an icy grip clutched his heart. The body of a massive dragon was overhead, and heading straight for where he'd left Kagome. He dropped the boar with a curse and ran.

 _Shit! Kagome hang on! I'm coming!_

"What do you want?" Kagome demanded, trying to hide her fear with bravado. The man's sneer widened.

"I want to know what an unclaimed, human girl is doing in my territory. Have you been left for me as a gift?" Kagome took a step back and dashed for her bow and arrows. Impossibly fast, the man was suddenly beside her, with one hand fisted in her black hair.

"Let me go!" She shouted, "Inuyasha!"

"So, you do have a man. He will soon regret being so careless with you."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice! He was almost here.

"You're going to regret messing with me when he gets here!" Kagome snarled. The man raised an eyebrow and casually backhanded her in the face. The impact made Kagome's eyes water.

"Impudent wench. Breaking you is going to be fun." He wrapped a hand around Kagome's throat and squeezed.

Inuyasha arrived just in time to see the intruder tucking Kagome's limp body under his arm. His eyes went wide with fury and fear.

"Ryujin." He growled. The Demon Lord of the East spared him only a glance before erupting into his dragon form and taking off into the sky. Inuyasha snarled with rage, chasing after him. He couldn't use the Wind Scar, not without hurting Kagome.

 _How could I have been so stupid? I brought her here and left her alone! I can't believe I forgot where we were!_

"Fuck!" He roared. He had lost sight of them, but he was honed in on Kagome's scent. He knew the stories, and he had to catch up before it was too late. Terror spurred his legs to move faster.

There! At the top of a mighty mountain, the dragon's castle lay nestled on the craggy cliffs. He could get there in a matter of minutes!

A blast of fire scorched the ground at his feet and he barely jumped out of the way in time. He turned around to glare at his attacker. It was a dragon, but not Ryujin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded. Sesshomaru commanded his two-headed dragon steed to land.

"I'm here on official business with Lord Ryujin." He glared at Inuyasha, "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha grit his teeth, he hated to admit it, but if Sesshomaru was headed to the castle, he was going to find out anyway.

"That dragon bastard took Kagome." Sesshomaru's impassive face didn't change.

"You cannot hope to rescue her. You won't even get into the castle." Inuyasha felt a growl bubble up in this throat.

"Unless you enter with me. As much as I despise you, at the moment you are the successor to the West. You are, technically" he spat the word, "allowed to be here at this summit. Come." Inuyasha was baffled but reluctantly followed his brother up the steep cliff-face towards the dragon's castle.

TBC

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! It's going to get intense!

Shooshkipoo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi's characters are hers and I'm eternally grateful to her for creating them!

* * *

Outwardly, Inuyasha was silent as he followed Sesshomaru to the gates of Ryujin's castle, but inside he was fuming.

 _How could I have been so stupid? I knew Ryujin lived in the Eastern mountains, but I didn't expect to come across him, this mountain range is huge!_

He ground his teeth. _No, no excuses. Don't worry Kagome, I swear I'll get you out no matter what. Just stay alive!_

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's voice cut into his thoughts. "You must keep your temper. Do not rise to Ryujin's taunts. He is a Demon Lord and attacking him directly would be taken as a declaration of war."

"Got it." Inuyasha snapped back. Without any visible signal, the gates of the castle opened before them. Sesshomaru walked in like he owned the place. Inuyasha however, couldn't conceal the worry on his face. His amber eyes darted around constantly, nostrils flaring, trying to pinpoint her location. His hands kept clenching into fists and releasing; a nervous tic he'd only recently developed in an effort to control his anger when the puny wolf was putting the moves on Kagome. The sentries, demon lizards wearing simple armour stepped respectfully out of Sesshomaru's way.

"Lord Sesshomaru, welcome to my palace!" The politeness of the greeting was belied by the arrogant smirk on Lord Ryujin's face. Inuyasha wanted to punch him in the throat. Ryujin's cruel eyes landed on him.

"What's this?" He asked in feigned surprise, "You've brought a guest? I never imagined to see you cavorting with hanyous." Sesshomaru's face remained calm, but Inuyasha could tell when his brother was irritated. He was no master of politics, but he understood enough of what was going on. Ryujin knew who he was, and that his half-breed status was a sore spot of Sesshomaru's.

"He is here as a formality only." Sesshomaru said smoothly, "Business will be discussed solely between you and I." Lord Ryujin inclined his head.

"Very well, please allow my servants to guide you to the dining hall." Expecting demons, Inuyasha was surprised to see that the servants were in fact, human men. They absolutely reeked of fear. Out of the three that flanked them, the calmest one, relatively speaking, was a middle-aged man with streaks of grey in his hair.

"This way, please m-my Lords." His two companions fell into step, keeping five paces behind them.

The dining hall was a wide, spacious room. The walls were ornately decorated with artwork depicting dragons, sea creatures and ocean waves. Sesshomaru seemed to know exactly where to sit. Unsure, Inuyasha sat on his right side. When Ryujin entered the room, the servants stood at attention, seeming afraid to even breathe.

"Why so tense?" Ryujin asked, "We have a great feast prepared, and we have entertainment prepared as well." He sat down and snapped his fingers. Instantly, the sliding door opened and a line of women entered. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the familiar scent approaching. But when he looked, the sight brought him no joy.

Kagome was alive and unharmed, apart from a red weal on her cheek. But she and the other women had been dressed in the skimpiest kimonos with the obi done up at the front. The mark of a prostitute. Inuyasha gnashed his teeth and forced his gaze towards the floor, remembering Sesshomaru's warning.

"You there," Ryujin said, pointing at Kagome, "You shall attend me." Inuyasha chanced a glance upward, meeting eyes with Kagome for a fraction of a second.

It had been a while since Kagome had been this angry. She'd regained consciousness in a fairly nice room, but she'd been stripped down to her undergarments and left with only the kimono and obi.

"Hurry and dress!" A woman had barked from outside the sliding door, making her way down the hallway. "It's almost time to serve the Master and his guests. Kagome's face had flushed when she had looked down at herself. Her school uniform showed more skin than this, but knowing Ryujin had deliberately chosen it made her sick to her stomach. Outside, there had been six other scantily clad women, desperately trying to hold back tears. Even without the head woman yelling at them to stay silent and only do as they were told, she was smart enough to know that this was not the place for her usual outspokenness. Putting on a demure façade, she'd walked in line with the others. Keeping her composure when she realized Inuyasha was there had been truly difficult.

When their eyes met, Kagome couldn't resist allowing a vicious thought to well up in her. She was going to enjoy watching her beloved hanyou wipe the smug smile off Ryujin's face. But she had to play her part for now, so she served the Dragon his meal, poured his drinks, and didn't sock him in the face when he stroked her arm, all with a perfectly straight face.

Inuyasha wasn't faring so well. The poor girl serving him seemed terrified. Terrified of Ryujin? Or of him? He knew he looked as furious as he felt, staying seated was taking every ounce of self-control he had. Every time that fucking dragon even looked in Kagome's direction, he wanted to rip his throat out with his bare hands. Sesshomaru shot him a warning glance when he growled out loud.

Sesshomaru seemed completely indifferent to the trembling girl attending him, making small talk with Ryujin about business that Inuyasha couldn't possibly have cared less about.

Finally, Ryujin clapped his hands, signalling the servants to remove the dishes. Kagome began to move away, but faster than her eye could follow, Ryjuin grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap. He pointed at two of the women, silent orders to follow suit. The scent of terror was overpowering when Inuyasha's serving girl sat next to him. Grabbing a fistful of Kagome's hair, he pulled her head to the side, exposing her neck.

"Care for some dessert?" He asked. Inuyasha's vision flashed red. His hand grasped the handle of Tessaiga, his amber eyes burning with one single desire.

 _I'm going to fucking kill you._

"You can't be serious," Sesshomaru said calmly, "I confess I don't understand your love for the way humans taste. I'd rather we begin our negotiations." Ryjuin smirked and carelessly tossed Kagome to the ground. Barely containing her anger, Kagome stood and joined the line of women, exiting the room.

"Very well." To Inuyasha he said "Feel free to amuse yourself with any of the women, hanyou." His cruel eyes glittered, "Business talk can be very dull." The moment Ryujin and Sesshomaru left the room, Inuyasha was on his feet, following Kagome's scent, she was getting harder to track. Damn!

"Kagome?" He called quietly. All the servants' quarters looked the same. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" He nearly ripped the sliding door off its hinges. Kagome threw herself into his arms, clutching him tightly. Her body shook with dry sobs. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Are you alright?" He leaned back far enough to see her face. The welt on her cheek was still an angry red, but it seemed to be her only injury.

"Yes," she mumbled.

"We're leaving, now." He turned to the door and froze. His body pulsed.

 _No, no no!_ _Shit!_

Kagome felt like someone had stabbed her in the gut when Inuyasha turned back around, his hair black as the night, looking at her in abject terror from a pair of very brown, human eyes.

Not good. Really fucking not good.

* * *

TBC

A/N: This may be the most mature fic I've tried writing to date, so any constructive criticism is welcomed! Thanks for reading!

Shooshkipoo


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.

A big thank you to those that reviewed, thank you for asking the questions that I might have forgotten to answer! Previous chapters have been edited slightly to reflect this 😊

* * *

He felt like a rat in a maze. Forcing himself to concentrate his dulled senses on the scent of food, Inuyasha led Kagome down the hall. They had to hide. They had to cover their scents somehow. None of the human servants sounded the alarm, they were likely too frightened to consider attracting Ryujin's attention for any reason. For her part, Kagome held Inuyasha's hand like it was her lifeline and tried her best to keep up. Finally, he threw open the doors to the cellar and urged her to go in ahead of him. He closed the doors behind them, shrouding them in almost complete darkness. Only a few slivers of light shone through holes in the ceiling. The gentle creak of the wooden stairs seemed loud. And the smell of vegetables and raw fish was overpowering.

"It stinks down here." Kagome whispered.

"Good." Inuyasha replied. "It should make your scent harder to track, at least for a little while." Now that they were in relative safety, Kagome couldn't hold back her anger anymore.

"What the hell Inuyasha!" She hissed as loudly as she dared. "How could you bring us to such a dangerous place, so close to the new moon? What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking," Inuyasha shot back, "That Ryujin's territory was the huge mountain region, not the forest outside of it! And all the stories say that he never leaves his castle, ever!"

"But on the moonless night?" Kagome pressed, "It's not like you to take such risks! Don't tell me you forgot?"

"I didn't forget!" Inuyasha snapped, "But he took you and I had to come!" Admittedly, this warmed Kagome's heart, but she held on to her anger; this was quite the predicament he'd landed them in.

"And I felt safe with you."

Silence.

"What?" Kagome breathed. Inuyasha turned his head so he was looking at the stairs rather than her.

"I thought we'd be safe if I stayed outside the mountains with you."

Kagome shook her head, trying to clear it. There was no way she was understanding this right. The night of the new moon, Inuyasha's most vulnerable time, the secret he'd entrusted to no one for most of his life, and he'd been trusting her to protect him? Her irritation dissipated, changing into an immense feeling of shame for having failed him when he apparently had such faith in her.

When had that happened? Inuyasha was protective to the point of smothering sometimes. He rarely acknowledged her strength in battle, usually insisting she stay back. She'd always assumed it was because he didn't trust her to hold her own. That had annoyed her. Sango and Miroku were almost always allowed to fight with him, but she had to remember that Sango was a trained warrior and Miroku had his wind tunnel and spiritual power. She now vaguely remembered a bickering match from a few weeks ago.

It had been after one of Koga's visits and it had been particularly vicious. She'd called him controlling, childish and accused him of not trusting her. Her exact words had been for him to back the hell off. He'd stared at her for a moment like she'd slapped him and stormed off without another word. There had been no apologies given either, Kagome remembered. He'd ignored her for two days and then offered to carry her on his back. At the time, she'd felt guilty but had refused to say she was sorry. Had he really taken her words to heart?

"Oh Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. "I'm sorry." Inuyasha still wasn't looking at her.

"Don't be." He muttered. "You're right, I fucked up." In her mind's eye, she could see the hardened eyes, furrowed brow and set jaw that meant Inuyasha was furious with himself. Kagome settled down on the floor. Might as well get comfortable, they were going to be here for a while.

"What else do you know about Ryujin?" She asked. Maybe a change of subject would help. Inuyasha dropped down beside her, arms crossed defensively.

"He's a sick bastard." Inuyasha's voice was laced with revulsion. "He rules the Eastern mountains and never leaves his castle. He sends his goons to search for virgin women when he gets bored.

"Why?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha hesitated before answering.

"Ryujin is a very powerful demon. He's a demon lord, just like Sesshomaru. And he may be a bastard too, but Sesshomaru doesn't play with his food before he eats it." Kagome had to agree there; Sesshomaru was ice-cold efficiency.

"Ryujin on the other hand is known for his games. He has these women taken from their homes and brought here and they never know what he's going to do with them. There have been stories of him eating them that night, keeping them around for weeks so he can drink their blood, keeping them as slaves, bed-wenches or both. There have even been stories of him impregnating women and then letting them go home in disgrace. He gets this disgusting pleasure out of making people feel helpless." Kagome felt panic rising within her.

A demon lord that liked raping virgin women.

 _Breaking you is going to be fun._

Kagome started to tremble. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stop but it was no use.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She couldn't answer him. She couldn't speak. Her mind had conjured up vivid images of being pinned beneath that monster, unable to move as he... She didn't protest when Inuyasha pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Tears began to fall and she clung to him. Afraid to sob out loud, but wishing she could scream.

"I swear I won't let that happen to you." Inuyasha's voice was fierce. He cradled her head in one hand and pulled her closer with the other. Pressed against his chest, Kagome could feel the thrum of his racing heart. "As long as I'm alive, that fucker won't lay a hand on you."

Now she understood.

"Inuyasha, do you think you can beat him?"

She bit her lip, waiting to hear "Keh, of course I can." Or "Quit asking stupid questions." But all he said after a moment's hesitation was,

"I'll try."

It was the honest truth. Being in human form had eradicated all his confidence from earlier. At dinner, he'd have liked nothing more than to start a brawl. Now all that mattered was keeping Kagome safe until morning.

Kagome gripped Inuyasha's fire-rat robe so hard that her knuckles were white and hurting. His answer had done nothing to comfort her. Desperation clawed at her. There had to be something they could do other than sit here, waiting to be found! She gasped when an idea struck. It was complete madness and she'd regret it later, possibly. Maybe.

"Inuyasha, Ryujin only likes virgins, right?"

"That's what all the stories say…" Inuyasha answered slowly. Where exactly, was she going with this?

"What if I wasn't a virgin anymore?"

Inuyasha blinked. He was pretty sure he was hallucinating.

Kagome arranged herself so she was at eye-level with him. Their eyes were finally adjusting to the darkness. She waited expectantly. When no answer came, she tugged on his hair to emphasize her point.

"Well? Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah." He answered uncomfortably. "You're not a virgin?"

She could have slapped him.

"Yes, I am!" She exclaimed indignantly. Really, he was a whole new level of dense!

"Oh." Inuyasha was suddenly very thankful for the darkness that concealed his flaming cheeks. He pressed his lips together, not sure he'd even be able to manage a sound if he tried to talk. Sure, he'd been planning on addressing their relationship this week, and yes, he'd been kind of hoping it would lead to…that. But not in some smelly vegetable cellar in the mansion of a demon lord that wanted them dead! Oh shit, she was waiting for him to answer her!

"Um, ok."

Kagome went scarlet as well, finally realizing exactly what she'd just proposed…and what he'd just agreed to.

"Ok then." She mumbled. "Should we uh…do it now?"

"Might as well I guess. Got nothing else to do."

The awkward pause that followed was painful. But better to be uncomfortable than raped, right?

Right?

* * *

TBC

Thanks for reading! Please keep the feedback coming! Two reviewers made the excellent point that while he makes mistakes, Inuyasha wouldn't be quite as careless as I originally had him be. Hope the edits helped and that you're enjoying the story! Buckle up, next chapter is going to be awkward as heck!

Shooshkipoo


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha. Would that I could.

A big thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed, your feedback means the world to me! It's inspiring. This story is turning out to be a challenge, but I want to see it through!

* * *

If anyone had told him that he'd be spending the night of the new moon in a cellar corner, trying to give himself a boner in preparation to have sex with Kagome, he would have snorted and probably punched that person in the nose. Yet, here he was. She was waiting, still sitting where he'd left her and pointedly not looking at him. Inuyasha took the opportunity to sneak a peek at her. She was still wearing that damned kimono, and her exposed legs were folded demurely to the side with her hands folded in her lap. The darkness still obscured most of the details, to an untrained eye, she might have looked calm. But he wasn't fooled. Damn it, how the hell was he supposed to get hard like this? Normally, getting a boner around her was not only easy, it bordered on too easy and had led to a few embarrassing encounters. Gods, he wanted her so badly. Closing his eyes, he called up the memory of his most recent fantasy. Kagome had a fascination with stars, saying she couldn't see them very well in her time because of all the lights. He'd imagined lying her down on the dewy grass and making love sweet and slow. He'd imagined her faint gasps and breathless whispers calling his name. Blood rushed to his groin. Sliding his hand into the front of his hakama, he stroked himself a few times.

Kagome snuck a look at Inuyasha's turned back. Inside, she was a whirlwind of emotions. She felt anger at falling into such a predicament, hatred towards Ryujin for his sickening ways and sadness that the choice of when she lost her virginity had been taken from her. She wasn't stupid, she knew Ryujin would probably not let them go because of this. In fact, he'd probably get royally pissed. But…damn it, she wanted to know Inuyasha's touch. It was an odd thing, sitting here, waiting to be deflowered. Her undies were on the ground beside her. It didn't seem real. Completely unbidden, she thought about the Tessaiga that was now stuck in the cellar door. When transformed, it was a giant phallic object with a tuft of white fur at the base. Coincidence? She let out a nervous giggle.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly. Even as a human, he moved like a cat. Silently and carefully. She hadn't even heard his approach.

"Are you uh, ready?" She nodded with a quiet sound of affirmation. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks when Inuyasha's hands reached up to discard his robe of the fire-rat. She watched him lay it on the ground and kneel, watching for her next move. Taking a deep breath, Kagome lay down on her back. Almost unconsciously, she stroked the soft red fabric beneath her, relishing in its comforting scent. She reached to untie the obi holding her kimono closed but a gentle hand on her wrist stopped her.

"You don't have to, I mean, unless you want…sorry."

Kagome felt a rush of relief that surprised her. Inuyasha let go of her wrist and positioned himself above her. There was a pregnant pause where Kagome wondered if he was as inexperienced as she. Surely being a priestess, Kikyo wouldn't have permitted getting physical? She almost wanted to ask, but decided against it. If there was one thing that would make the situation more uncomfortable than it already was…

She felt something unmistakeably male press against her and she gasped.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha's whisper sounded almost panicked.

"Yeah," She answered, finding her voice. "I was just…surprised, that's all." Inuyasha was grateful that

"Oh. Um, try to relax." He inwardly cringed at how stupid the words sounded. Slowly, he teased her entrance again.

 _Put the sword in it's sheathe._ Kagome thought, giggling again. After a moment, he began to push inside. Kagome bit her lip, forcing herself to breathe. She felt like she was being stretched out, her body annoyed with the intrusion. Once the head was inside, he paused, watching her face worriedly, trying to decipher her expression in the darkness. Unsure what else to do, he put a hand to her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Kagome leaned into the soothing touch. Her body was beginning to adjust and the pain had started to ease. He slid in another inch, then another.

 _This isn't so bad,_ Kagome thought. Until she felt him press against her barrier. Inuyasha ducked his head and for a second, Kagome thought he was going to kiss her. His breath tickled her skin, his lips were just a hairsbreadth away.

"Forgive me." He thrust suddenly, tearing through her hymen. Kagome let out a cry that he quickly smothered with his lips. Kagome tangled her hand's in Inuyasha's inky hair and held on. Tears pricked the edges of her eyes. Inuyasha kissed her again, gently wiping away her tears. Kagome let him comfort her. Her legs quivered against him.

 _It's done._ She thought idly. _I'm not a virgin anymore._ More tears welled up and fell. A ripple passed through her when Inuyasha moved again, but to her surprise, he carefully pulled out. She didn't move. When he was decent again, he knelt down to help her sit up.

"Are you ok?" He asked anxiously. Despite his best efforts, he knew he'd hurt her and the tears had freaked him right out. No matter how good being inside her had felt, he couldn't bear to continue, knowing she was in pain. Kagome nodded mutely, not quite meeting his eye. To his surprise, she began untying the kimono.

"I don't want to wear this anymore." She said quietly. Inuyasha quickly averted his eyes, even though the darkness wouldn't have allowed him to see much anyway. He only looked up when he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. She had donned his fire-rat robe and tied it to make a dress, as she had on their night in Togenkyo. Not that he'd ever say so, but he liked the way it looked on her. And he liked the way her scent lingered after giving it back.

Kagome was remembering Togenkyo as well, but her thoughts were with the haunting memory of Inuyasha tackling the wicked sage off the cliff and taking one last look at her as he plunged to what should have been certain death.

 _He took you and I had to come._

Heart racing, she sat on Inuyasha's lap and rested her head on his shoulder. He hesitated. When she snuggled closer, pressing her face into the crook of his neck, he took that as his cue to wrap his arms around her.

"Get some sleep Kagome," He murmured. "The Tessaiga's aura will mask our location for now." He hoped so, anyway. He would not sleep.

The hours crept by. Kagome was falling in and out of sleep, jolted awake by memories of all the times Inuyasha had nearly been lost to her. There seemed too many to count. Really, you'd think she'd be somewhat used to it by now. But every time he bled frightened her as if she was seeing it for the first time. She tightened her grip on his sleeves until her knuckles ached. A fire began to burn in her belly.

 _I felt safe with you._

Why should it fall on him to protect her? She had power, enough that Naraku viewed her as a threat. True, she had no weapons right now, but she still had her spiritual power and her resourcefulness. Inuyasha had trusted her. She had to make it right. They'd come searching for the Shikon shard, and she'd almost forgotten all about it.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"I think I've got an idea to get us out of here."\

* * *

TBC

Sorry for the delay and I'm sorry it's a bit short! This chapter was ridiculously hard to write, but I think it turned out ok! Please feel free to leave me a review, feedback is honestly really helpful!

Thanks!

Shooshkipoo


End file.
